cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cerule
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = |deleted = no |density = 57.26|casualties = 0 (2,628,947)|alliancerank = 340|efficiency = 209.91|defcon = 5|mode = War}} Cerule is ruled by Kriegsdrachen, proud member of the New Pacific Order. Holidays Cerule recognizes these holidays: * Bloody Sunday: 3rd Sunday in January * Ivan Moldavi Day: January 30 * Day of Rebirth: February 24 * Midsummer: 'June 21 * '''The August Revolution: '''August 28 * '''Evisceration Day:'October 6 * 'Liberation Day:'November 27 * 'Red Day: '''December 25 History In November 2006, the fascist regime posing as a democratic government became too much for the people of Cerule to accept. Many left in search of a new place where people worked together for each other. Cerule was founded by a quiet outcast group, who did not want to fight the government, but instead peacefully leave, on the south-eastern edge of Equitas Lake. The citizens live in a communist-type society, but the Emperor usually oversees the country from a Monarchist throne. On August 26, 2011 the nation of Cerule along with it's former capital Beningrad disappeared, similar to Atlantis, thought to be lost forever. On February 24, 2015, rising from the depths of the south Pacific ocean, Cerule was reborn. The new capital R'lyeh bore much resemblance to the previously lost city of Beningrad. May 26, 2015 will mark the 5 year cumulative membership of Cerule in the New Pacific Order including November 2006 to August 2011 and February 2015 to May 2015. Conflicts 'The Third Great War GWIII was the first large-scale conflict Cerule entered into on Planet Bob, it was also the time when Cerule was called out from obscurity and became a contributing member of the Order. During this time, the Cerulian soldiers fought many enemies of the Order, most resulting in the complete decimation of their national infrastructure, while suffering little loss. A lot of the civilians and soldiers were skeptical, having sacrificed much for an alliance that they were not familiar with. At the end of the war, when the dust settled, Cerule was aided benevolently by the Pacifican bank, and the loyalty of the people to the New Pacific Order was cemented. ~7-8 enemies defeated. 'The Alaskan Folly' Having recently had a huge influx of Infrastructure and strength from the , the soldiers were more than willing to dive headlong into another war for their beloved Order. The ABP was quickly decimated, and the nation of Cerule suffered very little losses. ~2-3 enemies defeated. 'NPO-ONOS War' ONOS was another enemy that was easily crushed under the Pacifican jackboot. The conflict was short, but many nations on the opposing side were heavily damaged in the blitz. ~1-2 enemies defeated. 'VietFAN' This conflict was very damaging to the nation of Cerule. During the war the enemy FAN retaliated to our nukes, and many nations who were not nuclear capable endured massive damage from the nuclear weapons. The conflict was long-endured, but as always, Pacifica Prevailed and the enemy was defeated. Cerule endured a long rebuilding period as a result of this, and the subsequent GOLD war, which was equally as damaging. 8 Nukes taken, ~7-8 enemies defeated. 'Woodstock Massacre' The "Neutral" Menace had this war coming, and most of them were aware of it. After folly after folly, and cover-up after cover-up by an increasingly incompetent leadership, the New Pacific Order had had enough of their transgressions. The Emperor declared war on the alliance, and was soon followed by many members of the Continuum. Cerule has so far soundly beaten 3 GPA members, and is awaiting more target assignments. Karma War / Doom House War The Karma War was one a long time in the making. This war ended up being by far the most damaging to Cerule as well as to NPO to date. This also marked the first definitive military loss by the New Pacific Order. During this war, and the follow-up Doomhouse war, Cerule suffered millions of casualties, as well as a complete loss of national infrastructure and an evisceration of technology. Cerule had 90 nuclear warheads fired at it's nation, the Strategic Defense Initiative successfully blocking 50% of them from harming the nation. Nuclear operatives also disabled 78 enemy warheads, and fired 35. Once an oppressive peace was declared, the nation of Cerule stayed as a member until reparations had been settled. External links *Cerule *The New Pacific Order Forum Category:Former member of New Pacific Order